The Crystal Bowl of light
by Emma12
Summary: The 5th year is about to begin and Harry bumps into a new girl in the Diagon Alley, She is a transfer from USA and shall begin at Hogwarts looking for her birth paraents. what will this year hold for Harry and his friends?


(( This is a story prewiously published here on many years ago..i have now edited it and hopefully got it better then it was. This story does not follow the real one, its based on my own fantasy. Read and rewiew please Rated M for later twist in the story))

Chapter 1 – The first meeting

The sun gently rose over the treetops and shined smoothly over Diagon Alley. It shone into a window and over a sleeping girl. She moved slightly and opened her eyes "Another day" she thought "another day to be spent taking peoples orders and serving food". She crawled out of bed, putted on her clothes and went down to the dining hall in the Leaking Cauldron where she lived. When she came down she was greeted by Tom behind the bar desk.

"Good morning Miss Dickens"

"Good morning Tom, where am I to work today??"

"The kitchen, hurry up and put on the potatoes we will have hungry morning guests soon"

"Ok, oh I need to take my lunch longer today I have to buy books for school

"Oh yes you are leaving for Hogwarts soon right?

"Yes I am

"Oh good well you'll have 45 minutes, it will be a busy day

"Yes sir

She went to the kitchen and started to work as the morning guests slowly started to drop in. Yawning guests came down the stairs or from the London street. At 11 she dried her hands on a towel and went up the stairs to her room to get what little money she had left, it wasn't much but it would cover the second hand books she was planning to buy from her school list. She went down again and went out towards Diagon alley.

She had just found the books she was looking for at Florish and Botts and were heading back to the Leaking Cauldron when she walked around a corner and straight into a boy in her own age, she dropped everything that she carried.

"Look where you're going!" He replied with some anger in his voice.

He was tall with dark messy hair, glasses, wearing clothes that seamed to big for him. The most remarkable about his appearance tough was a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir!"

"It's okay I didn't get hurt"

She sighed and bent down trying to assemble all her things. The boy helped her and when they were finished they rose and she held out her hand  
"Thank you, I'm Lory Dickens."

He took her hand; shook it and replied

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Well I have to move on with my things, I really hope that I didn't hurt you in any way; Mr Potter"

"No that's all right; are you attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Not yet," she answered

"Aren't you a little to old to be a first year?"

"I'm not. I have caged school from my old in USA to Hogwarts."

"Oh, so which year are you in?"

"I will join the 5th years"

"Oh then we'll be meeting again Ms Dickens."

"Maybe. I have to carry on now. Perhaps I will see you again Mr Potter."

She walked off towards the Leaking Cauldron. Harry stood there for a minute looking after her a bit puzzled, over the years he had been used to having people staring at him and his scar, whispering and pointing at it. This girl though hadn't even looked at his forehead. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder he jumped around looking at his best friend's freckly face…

"Ron, don't you ever do that again," he said a little scared.

"Sorry, but you were so off I couldn't wake you up, I have been calling your name in minutes, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, I just stood here thinking…"

"Yea I noticed that, come on Hermione is waiting for us at Gringotts."

They walked off towards Gringotts and Harry soon forgot about the girl he had met. After a while, when all of them had bought all off their school supplies, Harry went and got his trunk at the Leaking Cauldron and they were soon back at his favourite place, except Hogwarts, the Burrow where Ron and his family lived. The rest of the summer flew pass and soon they entered the platform 9 ¾ catching the train to Hogwarts.

Lory, however, stayed at the Leaking Cauldron working for Tom to pay for her staying and worrying about how she would get to Hogwarts. The few remaining weeks flew past and suddenly it was the day, she had packed her things and was ready to leave when it knocked on the door. When she opened it she met the largest man she had ever met in her life.

"Can I help you sir?"

"No but I can help you Lory, ah see that you get your things packed already, good, good we have to leave directly to miss the train"

"Eh sir how do you know my name, and what train are you talking about"

"The train to Hogwarts of course! My name is Rebus Hagrid, I'm here to escort you"

"But how do you know were I was and how I look?"

"I guessed, as for your name and location, Mr Dumbledore told it to me when I was going here."

"Dumbledore…. He's the headmaster right?"

"Yes… He is… and the finest Hogwarts ever had."

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"Now"

Lory nodded and collected the rest of her things from her room, it wasn't much, she managed to get it all in one turn and placed the cage with her snow-white owl Halo in it on top of the trunk. She put her wand inside of her robe and went downstairs to Hagrid that took her to the train station where they had a meal at a busy restaurant. They walked towards the platforms while Lory pumped Hagrid off all the information about Hogwarts. When they reached Platform's 9 and 10 she looked at her ticket

.  
"Hagrid, it says on my ticket that the train will leave from platform 9 ¾ but I only see 9 and 10"

Hagrid explained how to get on to the platform and let her go first. She shut her eyes and walked right trough the wall. She looked behind herself, amazed, then Hagrid came trough leading her to the train, showing her where to get on and where to put her stuff. It was still early so she had no trouble finding a compartment where she sat down reading a book to pass the time. Soon the platform was swarming with kids below, in and over her age and the train slowly filled up. After a while she heard a knocking on the glass doors, she looked up a girl with brown big hair was looking at her

"Hey is it ok if me and my friends join you, everywhere else is full"

"It's perfectly fine, just come in"

"Thank you, hey guys in here"

After her followed a tall read headed freckly boy and, Lory couldn't believe it, the boy she had bumped into. She smiled at them then looked at the brown haired girl again, she held out her hand.

"I'm Lory Dickens"

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasly and this is…"

"Harry Potter, nice to see you again" Lory smiled

Harry Smiled at her, he had recognised her at once, then he laughed at his friends question marked faces"

"We, well literally, bumped into each other at Diagon Alley, she dropped her things I helped her pick them up, he explained"

"So she was the one occupying your mind when I yelled your name, Ron smiled, well nice to meet you Lory he said, sitting down as the train started moving"

Lory looked at her watch

"Precisely on time, what happens to those who have missed the train?"

Harry and Ron smiled at each other and told about the time they had missed it after the story was completed Lory looked at them and then at Hermione

"Wow I had never got that idea if I had missed the transport to my old school, crazy but intuitive"

"Which school do you come from?" Hermione asked obviously trying to change the subject

"Winistone, it lays in USA" Lory answered confounded

"I've heard of it, it's supposed to be one of the best schools in the world"

"It's on the top ten list, along with Hogwarts of course"

"You know what house you are going to be in?" Asked Ron

"No according to Hagrid that escorted me to the train i will be sorted with the first years"

"Hope you'll end up in Gryffindor, there is where we are going"

"What other houses are there?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione took turns to explain all about the houses and everything else at Hogwarts execpt the sorting ritual that they agreed on should be a surprise for her. They continued talking until the service car came along side the compartmed. Lory fraze she didn't have any money to buy anything but her stummac murmeld with hunger

"Arn't you getting anything??" Ron asked stuffing is fase with candy

Lory shook her head "can't afford it i spened my last money on books in Diagon Alley

They looked at her and soon her end of the table was filled with sweets and food, she tried to protest but they all agreed to that it was a welcome to Hogwarts present. She smiled at them all and joined them in the little fiest they where having. After a while when they where all full and comptemt Lory took some marbels out of her pucket and held them in her palm..suddenly they rose from it staring to spin up in the air, they suddenly cougt fire and singeld down to her palm where she putted it out by closing her hand.

"Cool where have you learn that??" Ron asked we don't learn how to use magic without a want before year six

"At Winistone ofcourse, we have never used wands..i actually just got mine, i'm not sure what to do with it"

The rest of the voyage Harry, Ron and mostly Hermione showed her how to use a wand, in exchange of her showing them how to use magic without one and at the time for their arrival at Hogwarts all three could make a marble lift slighly off their palms exept Hemiones that was levitating a good inch from it. It was time to get dressed in and while Lory and Hermione changed into their Robes Harry and Ron went outside the compartment.

(( To be continued, don't have time to wright anymore tonight))


End file.
